


The Sun's Flower

by WolfyWordWeaver



Category: Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyWordWeaver/pseuds/WolfyWordWeaver
Summary: When Apollo and Hyacinthus are awoken by an angry Hera and Zeus and they decide to take advantage of the night hours.
Relationships: Apollo/Hyacinthus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 162





	The Sun's Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Just really wanted to write a little something for these lovelies after binge watching Blood of Zeus. I hope you enjoy! (This takes place a few days before the main events of Blood of Zeus.)

Lightning flashed and thunder shook the entire expanse of Mount Olympus making the two occupants of the bed jump in surprise. The resurrected mortal blinked blearily before he winced against the blinding flashes of light and the god next to him sighed heavily.

"Can't they give it a rest?" Apollo grumbled before rolling over on top of his lover and pressing him against the bed. "I'm sorry that they disturbed you, love."

A soft kiss pressed against the former mortal's cheek and he smiled softly.

"After nearly 50 years I should be used to it," he chuckled breathily. "But I never am."

"No one ever gets used to Zeus and Hera bickering, Hyacinthus."

Hands dark from his mortal years spent in the Mediterranean reached up to stroke along the god's golden skin, fingers dancing over the sculpted ribs. It never failed to amaze Hyacinthus that he had been blessed with the opportunity to spend an eternity with the sun god himself. That he was allowed to openly touch the deity, to lavish him with love, to _be_ lavished in affection. A relationship with a god had seemed so unbelievable back when he had been mortal and even more so now that he had been gifted with all of eternity.

"I will never get used to holding you, either," Hyacinthus whispered before another crack of lightning tore through the air. 

"It is preferable to eternal discontentment, no?" Apollo chuckled as he nuzzled along the solid jawline and up a cheek until his lips were brushing along the distinctive scar that stretched from over his ear, across his temple, and across half of his forehead. 

"Much preferred," he replied, moving his hands up to those shapely shoulders and rubbing the tension away. The ornate home shuddered as the thunderstorm continued to rage. "Shall we make some noise of our own, my Sun?"

"Of course, my beautiful one," Apollo murmured against the pale skin of the scar. 

A tender kiss was pressed against that harsh reminder before Apollo moved down to bring their lips together in a familiar embrace. Golden eyes slid shut as the god allowed himself the drowning sensation of amorous affection. Those lips were as heady as the finest wine blessed by Dionysus, intoxicating him with a love deeper than he imagined Zeus was ever capable of feeling. 

Their naked bodies slid against each other comfortably, a dance that they had done innumerable times. Apollo straddled the generous thighs and felt the heat and stiffness of arousal against his backside. He moaned freely, a sound that was heard clearly as the storm began to fade. 

Hyacinthus ran his hands over the warm skin above him, kissing the lips of his lover as if it was the last thing he would ever do. There was once a time that he had taken this for granted, being intimate and in love with a powerful god, but it had been taken away from him so suddenly. Being allowed back and as a being of eternity no less, he swore to himself to never take it for granted again. 

Even when Apollo took other lovers or brought some for them to share, he found comfort in knowing that the sun god had always come back to him and had always favored him. Hyacinthus would enjoy their times together and make the most of it. 

By now he knew the many ways that Apollo liked to make love. He knew when his lover craved to be taken in a passionate rut or when he desired the languid and heated lovemaking. In much the same way the princely Apollo could read his lover's desires and had always been generous to pander to those desires. 

Sweat gathered between them, the warm summer air barely blowing through the windows now that the storm was settling. Violet eyes met gold as Apollo leaned back and prepared himself for penetration while he remained straddled over the other male. Hyacinthus ran his hands firmly over the sculpted muscles of the thighs over him, relishing in their feel under his hands. With a grin he ran a single finger along the bottom of the already stiff cock and chuckled at the gasp. 

"You tease," Apollo purred.

"Oh, did you want some more, my Sun?" he asked with a widening smile. 

The finger continued to trail along the base of the cock and along the golden curls that shimmered before trailing down to tease at the heavy bollocks. 

"I am a selfish god," Apollo replied with an exaggerated pout. "And insatiable. What can you do about it, precious flower?"

"Oh, I don't know," Hyacinthus laughed before leaning over and dipping a couple of fingers in the pot of oil. 

Soon his oil-slicked hand wrapped around the god's cock and began stroking at a rapid pace. Apollo's eyes softened as he allowed himself the pleasure and he began panting heavy puffs of air. The god's own hands, so used to playing the lute and providing music to all, knew how to play along his own nerves and pleasured himself at the same frenzied pace set for him. 

Hyacinthus moaned softly as he watched the unabashed pleasure play across the god's face. It was a blessing to be able to see that face, and to know that he was the cause of it. Apollo gifted mortal kind each and every day with the daylight, with music and art, and with healing. He cared about them and he cared about his family as well, always keeping up with his children and providing support to his parents and siblings. 

Leto no longer had to worry for her safety against vengeful deities and Zeus had survived another few unfaithful ventures thanks to the favored son's quick thinking. 

But who blessed this god? Who offered him joy and pleasure? Who loved him and devoted themselves to him so fully?

"I can do this for you," the violet-eyed man whispered tenderly. "For you, god of my love, I can do anything."

Fingers shimmering with golden light splayed along his dark chest as Apollo adjusted himself over his lover and sunk down on the inviting flesh with a shuddering moan. Hyacinthus steadied himself with a hand on Apollo's hip while the other continued to stroke the twitching cock before he dug his heels into the mattress and began thrusting up eagerly.

"Ah-aah!" Apollo moaned wantonly, taken by surprise at his lover's exuberance. "Mmm..."

"I-insatiable," Hyacinthus teased as he continued pressing up to meet each downward thrust. "You burn with lust like...like the sun burns with light...unceasingly..."

The night sky was clear once more, stars twinkling happily as the universe was at peace once more. Hermes raced between realms in his endless work as he tried to keep clear of the drama at the Pantheon and Ares made his way home after another war ended among the mortals. 

"My beautiful one," Apollo panted, his golden hair hanging over his shoulders in mussed beauty. "My loveliest flower."

He wiped his hands along the sheets before reaching up and silently demanding they be held. Fingers entwined as Hyacinthus complied, more than happy to hold the hands of his lover as they stared into each other's eyes and their bodies rutted together. Each breathy pant and moan floated between them and Apollo felt that familiar tremor of fear that always built in his chest. That fear that maybe one day Hyacinthus wouldn't be there anymore for him. That they would be parted once more, this time to never more be united.

He swallowed down the fear as he rode through the pleasure and accepted the passion pressed up into him. Violet eyes softened as they saw that familiar expression on his lover's face. He pressed up from his shoulders and offered his lips.

They had their fears, but they had their love. And loving each other was all that they could do right now. 

"Offer me your ambrosia, my Sun," he asked softly while still clutching those hands tightly. "Offer your pleasure to me completely." Warmth poured through his body as their lips connected once more.

"All my love to you," Apollo whispered against the dark hair as they held each other tenderly in post-coital bliss. 

They didn't know the turmoil coming for the gods in a few short days or the horrors they would see. All they knew was that for one more night they had each other and they would relish it as fully as they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Hyacinthus' scar is from when he was killed as a mortal. He and Apollo were playing with a discus and a jealous wind god who had wanted Hyacinthus for himself blew the discus off-course and right into the man's head. It was a fatal wound and Apollo was heartbroken. He was eventually allowed to have Hyacinthus resurrected and allowed godhood to spend eternity with him.
> 
> I really loved how the character design in Blood of Zeus gave Hyacinthus that distinctive scar and really wanted to incorporate that in this short look at their love.


End file.
